Emina Hanaharu
Emina Hanaharu is a supporting character from Final Fantasy Type-0. She is a former Agito Cadet who works as a commanding officer in Akademeia, the magic academy of the Dominion of Rubrum. She used to fraternize with Kurasame Susaya and Kazusa Futahito. Rubicus Once a cadet and now a tribune, Emina works as a commanding officer in Akademeia--even though she does not currently lead a class of her own. She excels in both the military and scholastic arts, and her bright, friendly demeanor has won her the admiration of both men and women around Akademeia. (Her gorgeous good looks have also earned her a considerable amount of unwanted attention from men all over the dominion.) Rumor has it she is an avid connoisseur of bikinis, but none have ever seen her wearing any of the swimsuits in her allegedly enormous collection. Profile Appearance Emina has wavy brunette hair which she partitions and ties half of it into a ponytail, and she has brown eyes. As an officer she wears a military uniform with shoulder, wrist and leg guards, and a cape. As a teacher, she wears a white blouse, brown worker's gloves, and high-waist black trousers and riding boots. According to the Rubicus, Emina is 25 years old and 5'6" tall. She is said to collect swimsuits, although nobody has seen her in one, but via the model viewer the player can view Emina in different swimwear; these scenes reveal she has a tattoo on her shoulder blade. In her concept art her bikini is pink with purple polka-dots, while in the game it's black. Personality Emina is an officer in command of the Agito Cadets at the Akademeia, and is popular among the students due to her bright and cheerful personality. Story Final Fantasy Agito Emina can be found in the Terrace during the morning and night. Final Fantasy Type-0 Emina was a student of Akademeia, and was both a friend and classmate of Kurasame Susaya and Kazusa Futahito. After Kurasame's death, Emina and Kazusa use a device that lets people view memories of the past and those who have died. They witness themselves with Kurasame during their school days, but when Kazusa asks her who the third person is, Emina doesn't know. Emina was a Militesi spy, indicated by a mark on her body, and everything about her is actually a front. Her original mission required her to infiltrate Rubrum to act as an assassin when called upon. However, her experiences at Akademeia caused her to give up her mission and the few officials from the Militesi Empire who were aware of the plan deemed it a failure when few disruptions appeared in Rubrum after several years. When the truth behind her past is exposed, she thanks Class Zero. Soon afterward, in Caelusmens 842, Emina was captured under suspicion of being the Militesi spy and subject to the judgment of the military court. According to the Sorcery researcher, she returned to Milites and agreed to never return. According to the Rubicus she disappeared from Akademia without a trace. According to Director Hajime Tabata, being suspected of espionage, Emina likely could not avoid capital punishment. (translation) In the game's alternate ending, Nine is throwing lances in frustration because he was rejected by Emina, who is in a relationship with Izana. Gameplay The player can partake in a sidequest to unveil Emina's past. She appears on the Akademeia Terrace when there is 6 hours or less left of the day. After making her acquaintance, the player must speak to a man in Sorcery Division who tasks Class Zero with spying on Emina by giving her various presents with spells cast on them to allow the cadets to spy on her in her room. Creation and development Emina Hanaharu was designed by Roberto Ferrari. Voice Emina is voiced by Rie Tanaka in the Japanese version of Final Fantasy Type-0. Her Japanese voice actress also provided vocal effects for the miqo'te race from Final Fantasy XIV. In the English version, she is voiced by Ali Hillis, who also voiced Lightning in Final Fantasy XIII and its sequels. Other appearances Final Fantasy Artniks Type0 Emina R+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Emina appears in the Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Her cards are ice-elemental. Emina TCG.png|Trading card. Emina2 TCG.png|Trading card. Gallery Emina art.PNG|Concept art. Emina-Hanaharu-Type0.png|Concept art. Emina-Hanaharu-Type0-Artwork.png|Concept art. FFT0 Emina by Roberto Ferrari.png|Artwork by Roberto Ferrari. Emina-type0-psp-model.png|Model of regular outfit. Emina-type0-psp-model-casual.png|Model of teaching outfit. Emina-type0-psp-model-swimsuit.png|Model of swimsuit outfit. FFT-0_Emina_Tattoo.png|Emina sporting an oddly-shaped tattoo. FFT-0 Emina Tattoo2.png|Close-up of Emina's tattoo. Enima 01.jpg|Emina. Type0-Trio.png|Young Emina with Kazusa and Kurasame. FFAgito Emina2.png|In-game render in Agito. FFAgito Emina SS.png|Screenshot of Emina in Agito. FFT0 Gaiden Kurasame Emina Kazusa.png|Emina, Kurasame, and Kazusa in Final Fantasy Type-0 Side Story: The Ice Reaper. FFT-0 Emina (Young) Manga.png|Younger Emina in Final Fantasy Type-0 Side Story: The Ice Reaper. FFT0 Gaiden Emina meets Kazusa.png|Emina meets Kazusa in Final Fantasy Type-0 Side Story: The Ice Reaper. FFT0 Gaiden Kurasame Kazusa Emina.png|Kazusa, Kurasame, and Emina in Final Fantasy Type-0 Side Story: The Ice Reaper. Etymology Trivia * During her swimsuit events the player can hear Emina humming the game's main theme. * Emina was wearing a yellow-green mantle in the picture with Kazusa and Kurasame, suggesting that she was a member of Class Fifth while an Akademeia cadet. References Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Agito Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Side Story: The Reaper of the Icy Blade Characters